


Better Than Expected

by Rawrbin



Series: SladeRobin Week 2020 [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Coitus Interruptus, Fights, Humor, Loud Sex, M/M, Meet the Family, Misunderstandings, Moaning, Slight Exhibitionist Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rawrbin/pseuds/Rawrbin
Summary: Slade has always felt that Dick's family was a pain in the ass. He never expected that he'd ever have literal proof.With a small grimace Slade yanks the offending object out of the toned flesh of his left ass cheek and presents it to Grayson. It's a sleek metal bat. The tip of a wing is dripping with Slade's blood. Dick's expression transforms into one of horror, and not a moment later all hell breaks loose.-Batman and Robin discover Deathstroke and Nightwingtogether. This doesn't go over well.Written for SladeRobin Week 2020. Day 7: Meeting the Parents/Family
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Series: SladeRobin Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984852
Comments: 5
Kudos: 239
Collections: SladeRobin Week 2020





	Better Than Expected

Slade has always felt that Dick's family was a pain in the ass. He never expected that he'd ever have literal proof. 

Crying out more in surprise than in pain, he stills his hips and reaches behind him. Nothing better than a sharpened projectile to stave off an impending orgasm. 

"Slade, what's wrong?" the man below him pants out confused. Dick Grayson's face is still flushed red with exertion, eyes half-lidded, debauched and beautiful, just the way Slade likes him, but his wanton expression is quickly fading into one of concern. 

With a small grimace Slade yanks the offending object out of the toned flesh of his left ass cheek and presents it to Grayson. It's a sleek metal bat. The tip of a wing is dripping with Slade's blood. Dick's expression transforms into one of horror, and not a moment later all hell breaks loose. 

A low guttural  _ growl _ greets him and dark armor-clad arms coil around his neck and chest yanking him backwards. Slade grunts as he's forcibly ripped  _ out  _ of Grayson's body, his dick cold compared to the warmth of the tight heat that had encompassed it. It makes his fury at the interruption grow even greater. 

He hears Grayson cry out something along the lines of "wait" or "stop", but Slade doesn't hesitate before slamming a kick back into the Batman's knee. The knee buckles but the Bat doesn't release his grip, pulling Slade down with him. Half on the ground now Slade tries to find leverage to get up, but he's stilled by the press of a katana blade at his throat. 

"Surrender, you villainous scum," the high pitched voice of Slade's least favorite of Grayson's siblings greets him. "Make no mistake, I will not hesitate to cut you down.” 

"Little D, come on, put the sword away. This is a misunderstanding," Grayson tries to diffuse the situation. Somehow during the distraction of their scuffle he appears to have magically found his underpants and pulled them back on, lending him a small amount of decency as he attempts to coax his little brother into dropping his deadly weapon. Slade meanwhile has his back arched by the pull of the Batman's grip, hips thrust out and hard cock still on display for the whole room to see. 

Thankfully Slade is not a shy man. 

Nor is he frightened by the baby Bat's blade. All he feels presently is great annoyance. 

"Do not defend him Grayson," Damian Wayne retorts, eyes still piercing daggers into Slade's, "We witnessed him violating you. He will be punished accordingly." 

Slade feels a faint trickle of blood down as the kid punctuates his last sentence by adding more pressure to the blade. Little brat. 

"Stop." 

Dick's hand covers Damian's over the hilt of the katana. The little Robin resists for one moment before allowing his arm to be pulled down, the sharp metal finally leaving Slade's throat. He can feel the cut beginning to heal already. Damian turns to face his older brother, confused. 

"Bruce, let him go." Dick orders, turning his steely gaze to the man behind Slade next. Slade feels the grip on him tighten. 

"Dick-" 

The two of them engage in some form of staring contest, communicating in a language only known to them. The fact that Grayson wins this particular contest despite the Bat having the advantage of his eyes hidden behind the cowl speaks volumes. The hold loosens and Slade rips his way out of Batman’s arms and climbs back to his feet immediately. He doesn't make any motion to make himself decent. 

"Look," Grayson pinches the bridge of his nose between his fingers in the way he only does when confronted with his irritating family, "I appreciate the attempted rescue but he wasn't uh… 'violating' me, as you so put it. Everything was consensual." 

"I find that ridiculous notion impossible to believe. Tell us what he is black mailing you with Grayson. I will make sure he pays for whatever he has done." 

The declaration is finished off with another flourish of his katana, ending with the blade pointing in Slade's direction. He may as well be holding a carrot for the amount that Slade feels actually threatened. 

"Damian…" Grayson pushes down on the brat's arm, once again urging him to lower his weapon. The kid complies but his scrunched up face looks constipated. 

Dick looks around the room for a moment at an apparent loss before he meets Slade's eyes. A small resigned smile is flashed his way before Dick sighs and continues speaking. 

"Well, this is definitely not how I wanted to tell you guys but… Slade and I are in a relationship. And you're kind of interrupting our date night so…" 

A silence falls over the room as Dick's words are absorbed. Then all at once the dynamic duo explodes.

"This is preposterous! You can not expect us to believe such a blatant falsehood, Grayson! What has he done to you? There is no conceivable reason that-" 

"You can't be serious about this. Think of what he's  _ done _ , Dick. All the people he's  _ murdered _ . If you really think I'm going to sit back and let you-"

"Stop!" Grayson bellows, cutting them off, and Slade is proud to see his little bird is capable of shutting down the Bat. He can still remember a younger Nightwing who would be tripping over himself to try and please his mentor (all while adamantly denying that he was doing any such thing). 

"That's enough. I'm capable of making my own decisions about who to date. In case you haven't noticed,  _ you're _ the ones who broke into my apartment uninvited and assaulted my boyfriend, so don't act like I'm the one in the wrong here." 

"We were defending you, Grayson!" 

"I appreciate your attempt to help me. But now you can see I don't need defending so... Please leave." 

The baby bat's mouth falls open in disbelief, and he turns to his father for support. The older Bat already has his attention focused elsewhere however. 

"What are you playing at?" he growls, ignoring his sons and trying to intimidate Slade through the cowl. He should really have learned by now that that wouldn't work. 

"What can I say? The kid's got a tight ass," he retorts through a smirk. He probably shouldn't have said that. Grayson's going to be pissed. Slade can't resist an opportunity to rile up the Bat though. 

Sure enough, the words have barely left his mouth before Batman is lunging at him. Slade dodges the fist and comes up with a swing of his own. It catches Batman in the stomach but kevlar and pure unadulterated rage prevent the man from actually taking any damage. The man gets a leg wrapped around one of Slade's own and he finds himself being flipped and thrown to the ground. He sees Batman pull back for another punch and Slade raises his arms in defense when suddenly Batman freezes, grunting as an electric current pulses through him. 

"Will you quit it! What the hell are you thinking!" Yells a disgruntled Nightwing, now with an escrima stick in hand which he'd managed to force into one of the weak spots on Batman's suit. 

"And you-" he continues, turning his gaze from Batman onto Slade himself. "Can you stop antagonizing him for one freaking minute?" 

Slade should probably feel chagrined, but instead he just feels heat flowing back into his cock. Dick is sexy when he's angry, especially wielding his choice weapon while clad in nothing but his boxers. Slade wants to push him down on the bed and take him right now. Right. Time for the intruders to go. 

"Well, I think that's your cue to leave Bats," he says, arching an eyebrow up at the man still perched on top of him. Batman just stares back, unmoving. 

"Bruce. Leave." 

Batman looks up at Grayson. After an obnoxiously long staredown in which Grayson doesn't give an inch he finally gets up off Slade. With a flourish of his cape he is suddenly standing near the window. 

"We are not finished discussing this," he says, once again pointedly ignoring Slade's presence. He turns to the baby bat who's standing protectively at Grayson's side. "Come Robin." 

"You can not be serious. I refuse to leave Grayson unsupervised with this lecherous-" 

"Little D. Go." 

If he didn't know better Slade would describe the look that flashes across Robin's face as 'hurt'. He's not sure if the youngest bat is capable of any emotions outside of anger though. Deflated he stomps across the room and he and Batman slink back out the window without another word. 

Slade crosses the room after them, shutting and firmly locking the window in order to prevent further interruptions. He pulls the curtains closed for good measure, even though he knows leaving them open gets Grayson's exhibitionist side revved up. Then he turns around to a fuming Grayson with his arms crossed. 

"Really Slade?" he says irritably. "Did you have to do th-" 

Slade is across the room in two steps and pulling Dick's mouth up against his passionately. The younger man fakes putting up a fight for all of two seconds before relaxing and pressing back into the kiss, running his tongue along Slade's bottom lip. A sly hand tugs Grayson’s underwear off again, pausing for a moment to run over a plump cheek.

Slade shoves him down onto the bed, following him so their mouths never break apart. Dick's cock had softened during the encounter with the family, but Slade sneaks a hand between their bodies and easily coaxes him back to hardness. Dick moans into his mouth and thrusts up into his hand, but Slade doesn't linger there for long. He trails his hand further down, slipping two fingers into the waiting hole. 

"Still nice and wet for me, aren't you little bird?" Slade purrs against Grayson's mouth as he groans and shifts his hips to try and fuck himself on Slade's digits. "Don't worry baby, I've got something even better for you." 

Slade had been on the precipice when they'd been oh so rudely interrupted, so he's anxious to resume. With no preamble he removes his fingers and with one long thrust he replaces it with his cock. 

Dick gasps and mumbles out something that sounds very close to Slade's name. Slade gives a hard thrust. 

"You're going to have to be louder than that, little bird. Come on now. Say my name. Loud enough to tell the Bat and everyone else who's listening just exactly who you belong to." 

The passage around him tightens and he hears Dick choke at the mere suggestion that their rendezvous is being overheard, by Batman no less. The kid really is a damn exhibitionist. Slade can't say he minds though. 

He gives another strong thrust, angling it so he knows it will hit exactly where he wants it to, and this time Grayson cries out much louder. 

"Slade-" 

Thrust. 

"Slade!" 

That's more like it. 

Slade picks up the pace. He begins thrusting in and out of Dick rapidly at near superhuman speed. Each thrust is targeted straight to his prostate, and his partner quickly becomes a shaking, moaning mess beneath him, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. For a lack of anything else to do Dick grips onto Slade's forearms tightly, urging him on with a loud string of "Slade, Slade, Slade, Slade, Slade-" 

Batman doesn't have super hearing like him, so unless he stayed out on the fire escape after leaving the apartment (though to be honest that is a possibility, knowing the Bat) Slade knows the man can't  _ really _ hear them. He knows Grayson knows that as well. They like to pretend though. Slade imagines every cry as a declaration, telling Batman that Grayson is  _ Slade's _ and that he needs to fuck off. It stirs something hot and possessive in him. 

Growling he speeds up the pace even more, eliciting a sharp cry from Grayson. Slade longs to claim his lips, but he doesn't want to stop the beautiful chorus of his name so he goes for Grayson's throat instead, teeth and tongue working purple marks into his skin so everyone will know who he belongs to long after Grayson ceases crying his name. 

"Ah, Slade, please!' the perfectly debauched man cries out below him. "I need to-" 

"Tell me who you belong to!" Slade growls against his skin. 

"You," Dick cries out. But it isn't enough. Slade lands a smack against the kid's flank. 

"Say it properly." 

"You, you, I belong to you. I belong to Slade. Slade, please. Make me come, please, I'm yours. Only yours." 

Satisfied Slade slips an arm down between them, encircling Grayson's cock in his large hand. It only takes a few rough strokes and Grayson is coming hard into Slade's fist, Slade's name a scream across his lips. 

His body sinks limp down into the mattress after he's done and he stares up glossy eyed at Slade as he continues to roll his hips, taking his pleasure from Grayson's body. It doesn't take long until he's following Grayson over the edge, spurred on by the site of his marks covering Dick's skin. He finally claims his lips again as he comes, moaning into Dick's mouth as his seed fills his ass. Yet another of Slade's marks. 

Slade rolls his sleepy and satiated lover until they are spooning side by side. They enjoy the afterglow of their orgasms in peace as Slade calmly carts his fingers through Dick’s soft hair, listening to the younger man’s breathing slowly even out. He thought Grayson might have fallen asleep, but then his lover lets out a groan and brings a palm to his face. 

"That was so not how I wanted to introduce you to my family." 

Slade smirks against the back of his little bird's head. 

"Honestly, it went better than I expected." 


End file.
